


Bella Dearest - R.A.B - Wattpad

by Random_And_Brave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_And_Brave/pseuds/Random_And_Brave





	Bella Dearest - R.A.B - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Bella Dearest - R.A.B - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Winter Wonders](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/841993706)
    * [It's Capricorn Season!](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638025)
    * [Winter Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/845638373)
    * [New Year, Who Dis?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/850393821)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F154053243)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F154053243)   


# Bella Dearest 

  
  
668 Reads  
  
99 Votes  
10 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Random_And_Brave)   
**By[Random_And_Brave](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Random_And_Brave)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 5 days ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bella+Dearest+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F154053243-256-k573815.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+It+is+said+that+evil+isn%27t+born+and+that+it+is+made.%0AHave+you+ever+wondered+what+Bellatrix+Lestrange+was+like+before+she+was+Lestrange%3F+Well%2C+here%27s+your+answer.%0ABellatrix+Black%2C+firstborn+daughter+of+Cygnus+Black+III+and+Druella+Rosier.+Clever%2C+Cunning%2C+and+Loyal.+These+three+traits+you+can+say+so...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D154053243&caption=%3Cb%3EBella+Dearest%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0AIt+is+said+that+evil+isn%27t+born+and+that+it+is+made.%0AHave+you+ever+wondered+what+Bellatrix+Lestrange+was+like+before+she+was+Lestrange%3F+Well%2C+here%27s+your+answer.%0ABellatrix+Black%2C+firstborn+daughter+of+Cygnus+Black+III+and+Druella+Rosier.+Clever%2C+Cunning%2C+and+Loyal.+These+three+traits+you+can+say+somewhat+highlighted+the+personality+of+the+young+Bellatrix.%0AAlways+pushing+to+prove+loyal+to+her+parents+and+her+pure-blood+heritage%2C+caused+Bellatrix+to+believe+that+she+should+put+anyone+who+wasn%27t+pure+blood%2C+below+her.+That+even+included+her+own+sister+at+some+point.+But+right+now%2C+we%27re+talking+about+the+young+Bellatrix+when+she+was+still+the+warrior+she+was+named+to+be.%0ANow%2C+when+Bellatrix+was+only+eleven+she+had+been+accepted+into+Hogwarts.+She+was+the+first+of+her+generation+to+attend%2C+for+her+two+sisters+and+her+cousins+were+too+young+to+attend.+Since+her+family+was+an+ancient+pure+blood+family+that+meant+that+generations+upon+generations+of+Blacks+had+attended+Hogwarts%2C+but+alas+Bellatrix+being+Bellatrix+thought+that+it+was+an+adventure.%0AThe+adventure+of+which+would+lead+her+to+the+dark+side.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/154053243)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Bella%20Dearest&body=Bella%20Dearest%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243-bella-dearest%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/598795881-bella-dearest)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    It is said that evil isn't born and that it is made.
    
    Have you ever wondered what Bellatrix Lestrange was like before she was Lestrange? Well, here's your answer.
    
    Bellatrix Black, firstborn daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier. Clever, Cunning, and Loyal. These three traits you can say somewhat highlighted the personality of the young Bellatrix.
    
    Always pushing to prove loyal to her parents and her pure-blood heritage, caused Bellatrix to believe that she should put anyone who wasn't pure blood, below her. That even included her own sister at some point. But right now, we're talking about the young Bellatrix when she was still the warrior she was named to be.
    
    Now, when Bellatrix was only eleven she had been accepted into Hogwarts. She was the first of her generation to attend, for her two sisters and her cousins were too young to attend. Since her family was an ancient pure blood family that meant that generations upon generations of Blacks had attended Hogwarts, but alas Bellatrix being Bellatrix thought that it was an adventure.
    
    The adventure of which would lead her to the dark side.

  * andromedablack
  * bellatrixlestrange
  * evil
  * good
  * harrypotter
  * hogwarts
  * hpaparticipant2019
  * narcissablack
  * sisters
  * slytherin
  * wizardingworld



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Bella Dearest ](https://www.wattpad.com/598795881-bella-dearest)
  * [ 1 ](https://www.wattpad.com/605551061-bella-dearest-1)
  * [ 2 ](https://www.wattpad.com/621538343-bella-dearest-2)
  * [ 3 ](https://www.wattpad.com/623585060-bella-dearest-3)
  * [ 4 ](https://www.wattpad.com/635867669-bella-dearest-4)
  * [ 5 ](https://www.wattpad.com/646046943-bella-dearest-5)
  * [ 6 ](https://www.wattpad.com/792927012-bella-dearest-6)
  * [ 7 ](https://www.wattpad.com/801103121-bella-dearest-7)
  * [ Questions ](https://www.wattpad.com/820821331-bella-dearest-questions)
  * [ 8 ](https://www.wattpad.com/824173305-bella-dearest-8)



## Get notified when **Bella Dearest** is updated

  
Facebook Google   


  


OR 

  
Username Username  


  
E-mail E-mail  


  
Password Password

  
Show  


  
Birthday

  
Month

Month  
Jan  
Feb  
Mar  
Apr  
May  
Jun  
Jul  
Aug  
Sep  
Oct  
Nov  
Dec

  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  
Year

Year  
2020  
2019  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921

By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).

Already a Wattpad member? [Sign in.](https://www.wattpad.com/login)

[Forgot password?](https://www.wattpad.com/forgot?nextUrl=/story/154053243)

  
Learn more about our content guidelines'>  
  
Mature    


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F154053243)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193977290-harry-potter-book-awards-july-2019-closed)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193977290-harry-potter-book-awards-july-2019-closed)

[ Harry Potter Book Awards July 2019 (Closed) 1.6K107198
    
    
    Do you want to get noticed for your Harry Potter books? Well, this is the place for you. We need applications for both judges and contestants!!
            Please pm this account or...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/193977290-harry-potter-book-awards-july-2019-closed)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/189595859-the-three-broomsticks-a-harry-potter-book-club)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/189595859-the-three-broomsticks-a-harry-potter-book-club)

[ The Three Broomsticks | A Harry Potter Book... 2.3K170363
    
    
    A book club for all the Potterheads out there, to find new readers or new books and engage in the community.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/189595859-the-three-broomsticks-a-harry-potter-book-club)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/191805237-harry-potter-fanfic-awards-2020-open)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/191805237-harry-potter-fanfic-awards-2020-open)

[ Harry Potter Fanfic Awards 2020 (open) 4.6K237216
    
    
    Wattpad has millions of great books, and we all know how hard it is to make your story stand out among all the others; to get it the recognition your beautiful story des...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/191805237-harry-potter-fanfic-awards-2020-open)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152271676-the-andromeda-galaxy)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152271676-the-andromeda-galaxy)

[ The Andromeda Galaxy 39131199
    
    
    Andromeda is a member of the Black family, which in the wizarding world is the closest thing there is to royalty. She was raised to have certain prejudiced beliefs, that...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152271676-the-andromeda-galaxy)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183146844-back-to-you)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183146844-back-to-you)

[ Back to you 36670183
    
    
    BACK TO YOU; Scorily
            When Lily Luna Potter was 15 she first got her heart broken, by Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 7 years later, they are paired on a high-risk assignment...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183146844-back-to-you)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/185684909-blank-sheet)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/185684909-blank-sheet)

[ Blank Sheet 2.2K4101.4K
    
    
    Random shots of pain tortured Medea ever since the beginning of her year at Hogwarts. - Not that coming there as a fifth year, learning all about the magic wasn't hard e...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/185684909-blank-sheet)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183028767-accidental-affection)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183028767-accidental-affection)

[ Accidental Affection 1.4K101446
    
    
    Dramione story - entered into the HP Seeker Awards <a href="/tags/seekerawards" class="on-navigate">#seekerawards</a>
            Two years after the war and the end of The Dark Lord's reign of terror upon the wizarding world.  All se...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183028767-accidental-affection)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/142261988-everything-wrong-with-harry-potter-fanfictions)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/142261988-everything-wrong-with-harry-potter-fanfictions)

[ Everything Wrong With HARRY POTTER Fanfictio... 139K11.3K10.5K
    
    
    [ CLOSED FOR REVIEWS ]
            About 120K fanfictions emerge when you directly type Harry Potter in the search bar at Wattpad.
            While some of them are amazing and well worth ever...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/142261988-everything-wrong-with-harry-potter-fanfictions)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156903480-in-the-space-between)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156903480-in-the-space-between)

[ In the Space Between 9K5161.9K
    
    
    After the war, an era ended.  Voldemort was gone, and Harry was free. Free to be a normal wizard and free from school. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him. It was all over...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/156903480-in-the-space-between)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206289032-4-turns-dramione)

[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206289032-4-turns-dramione)

[ 4 Turns | Dramione 848204358
    
    
    Hermione accidentally travelled back in time to four centuries ago in which people witch-hunted and goblins revolted, meanwhile she met a wizard who resembled Draco Malf...

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/206289032-4-turns-dramione)

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"group.154053243.similar":{"data":[{"id":"193977290","title":"Harry Potter Book Awards July 2019 (Closed)","voteCount":107,"readCount":1628,"commentCount":198,"user":{"name":"awardssforralll","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/awardssforralll.128.85737.jpg"},"description":"Do you want to get noticed for your Harry Potter books? Well, this is the place for you. We need applications for both judges and contestants!!\nPlease pm this account or your hosts if there are any questions @eblives68 and @ehardwick04","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/193977290-256-k60214.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/193977290-harry-potter-book-awards-july-2019-closed","numParts":16,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"189595859","title":"The Three Broomsticks | A Harry Potter Book Club","voteCount":170,"readCount":2322,"commentCount":363,"user":{"name":"NymTonks1","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/NymTonks1.128.636205.jpg"},"description":"A book club for all the Potterheads out there, to find new readers or new books and engage in the community.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/189595859-256-k472373.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189595859-the-three-broomsticks-a-harry-potter-book-club","numParts":20,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"191805237","title":"Harry Potter Fanfic Awards 2020 (open)","voteCount":237,"readCount":4693,"commentCount":216,"user":{"name":"HPfanficawards-","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/HPfanficawards-.128.899951.jpg"},"description":"Wattpad has millions of great books, and we all know how hard it is to make your story stand out among all the others; to get it the recognition your beautiful story deserves. We are here to help you.\n\nWe bring you the Harry Potter Awards, a place to showcase true fanfiction talent. Here you can find amazing new stories, meet authors with the same interests, and get some recognition for your hard work. Oh, and did we mention prizes? Come on in and join us for the Harry Potter Awards!","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/191805237-256-k220416.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/191805237-harry-potter-fanfic-awards-2020-open","numParts":14,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"152271676","title":"The Andromeda Galaxy","voteCount":31,"readCount":391,"commentCount":199,"user":{"name":"xemxi-","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/xemxi-.128.127375.jpg"},"description":"Andromeda is a member of the Black family, which in the wizarding world is the closest thing there is to royalty. She was raised to have certain prejudiced beliefs, that have been engraved in her mind since birth. Her family has taught her to believe that muggles and muggleborns are filth, and that she has no place associating with them. She has also learned that halfbloods are inferior to purebloods, and she should therefore treat them as such. As a pureblood, Andromeda is expected to follow certain standards in society, or else face the consequences and become a blood traitor - something in her eyes as bad as a being a mudblood. But what happens when a muggleborn boy by the name of Ted Tonks joins her life, causing her to question the morals that she has learned to follow, and whether they're as true as she thinks.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/152271676-256-k692107.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/152271676-the-andromeda-galaxy","numParts":7,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"183146844","title":"Back to you","voteCount":70,"readCount":366,"commentCount":183,"user":{"name":"ehardwick04","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ehardwick04.128.544051.jpg"},"description":"BACK TO YOU; Scorily\nWhen Lily Luna Potter was 15 she first got her heart broken, by Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 7 years later, they are paired on a high-risk assignment, will they be able to cope with there differences, and solve the case, or will their emotions get the best of them? \n\nCo-written with @ordinarylittleme \n\nALL RIGHTS RESERVED \n2019 @ellehardwick & @ordinarylittleme\n\nWe hope you enjoy\nElle & Cassandra","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183146844-256-k92203.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183146844-back-to-you","numParts":7,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"185684909","title":"Blank Sheet","voteCount":410,"readCount":2240,"commentCount":1447,"user":{"name":"NymTonks1","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/NymTonks1.128.636205.jpg"},"description":"Random shots of pain tortured Medea ever since the beginning of her year at Hogwarts. - Not that coming there as a fifth year, learning all about the magic wasn't hard enough, this mystery made it even worse.\n\nAfter she discovered an antique book, hidden at the top of Hogwarts' towers, the pain started, but there is no known way how to get rid of it. As time goes by, the pain increases and it gets obvious that a cure is needed. Soon.\n\nBefore this, she had been to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons earlier, she has learned about every possible use of magic, each not taught at the other schools. Now that she has settled at Hogwarts, it is the question, if she will stick with their ways.\n\nWhen she is caught in between the war of Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army as well as the Order of the Pheonix, it is time to decide.\n\n\n\n\n\nI would have taken the easy path\nBut that would leave no room for glory\nI would have picked out a comfortable life\nBut that isn't God's kind of story\n\n-Alyssa Underwood\n\n\n\n-\n*Featured by the official Wattpad profile: Magic\n* First Place Winner of the Blue Rose Awards\n*Third Place Winner of the Ocean Blue Awards\n*Third Place Winner of the Hogwarts Student Council Writing Contest\n\n-\nThis book is a participant in The Fanfic Awards 2019 by @Bellarina50\nThanks to @topaz30 for reviewing this book! :)\nThe amazing cover was made by the talented @silverstorme. Thanks a lot!","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/185684909-256-k874188.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/185684909-blank-sheet","numParts":23,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"183028767","title":"Accidental Affection","voteCount":101,"readCount":1405,"commentCount":446,"user":{"name":"BerryBethiee","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/BerryBethiee.128.296295.jpg"},"description":"Dramione story - entered into the HP Seeker Awards #seekerawards\n\nTwo years after the war and the end of The Dark Lord's reign of terror upon the wizarding world. All seems peaceful, until Bellatrix Lestrange takes over in the quest for purification, starting with the kidnapping of mudblood Hermione Granger. But when a different type of magical sparks begins flying, it may be the end of a short reign.\n#HP\n\nThis is my first fanfic story. If you read please let me know what you think. If you like it please vote it up! Thank you for reading!","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183028767-256-k508316.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183028767-accidental-affection","numParts":29,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"142261988","title":"Everything Wrong With HARRY POTTER Fanfictions","voteCount":11376,"readCount":139251,"commentCount":10567,"user":{"name":"Purplemist14","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Purplemist14.128.783504.jpg"},"description":"[ CLOSED FOR REVIEWS ]\n\nAbout 120K fanfictions emerge when you directly type Harry Potter in the search bar at Wattpad.\n\nWhile some of them are amazing and well worth every reader's time, there are a great many fanfictions which are either too cliché, contain too many errors or just not that appealing.\n\nIn this help book, we will first discuss the cliché plots and errors made in writing and then there's also a lot more such as tips on improvement, the dos and don'ts of writing HP fanfiction, book reviews etc.\n\n***\n\nP.S This is an opinion book and a completely hate free zone. I am not bashing anyone or any type of writing skills. And the sole reason for the creation of this help book is to help not hate.\n\n✴️Highest Ranking: \n#1 in reviews\n#1 in helpbook\n#1 in potterverse\n#19 in Random.\n\n✴️Awesome Cover by @GalaxyPencil","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/142261988-256-k587383.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/142261988-everything-wrong-with-harry-potter-fanfictions","numParts":116,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"156903480","title":"In the Space Between","voteCount":516,"readCount":9075,"commentCount":1936,"user":{"name":"Bridget-Writes","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Bridget-Writes.128.15567.jpg"},"description":"After the war, an era ended. Voldemort was gone, and Harry was free. Free to be a normal wizard and free from school. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him. It was all over, not more stress no more trama, it all ended. But the Story of Harry Potter was far from over. \nWe know what happens before Harry was eighteen, and we know what happens nineteen years later. We know what happens to his kids. But we never know what happens in that time slot. Nineteen years that were never told. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny must face their scariest task yet.\nBRAVING ADULTHOOD!\nLearning and adapting to the new world around them, finding jobs, having children. It's time to hear that story, which is thrilling in its own way.\nOne life has ended, and it's time to start another.\n\n#2 in harrypottersequel \n\n\n\nDISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HAPPY POTTER STORYLINE OR CHARACTERS! They all belong to the wonderful and lovely J.K. Rowling.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/156903480-256-k530718.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156903480-in-the-space-between","numParts":49,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"206289032","title":"4 Turns | Dramione","voteCount":204,"readCount":848,"commentCount":358,"user":{"name":"holydraco","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/holydraco.128.856199.jpg"},"description":"Hermione accidentally travelled back in time to four centuries ago in which people witch-hunted and goblins revolted, meanwhile she met a wizard who resembled Draco Malfoy in every possible way.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/206289032-256-k373067.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/206289032-4-turns-dramione","numParts":15,"isPaywalled":false}]}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"ADZERK_KEYWORDS":false,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"896fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"not_found"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","language":1,"data":{"id":null,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"plot_summary":"","logline":{"subject":"","description":"","action":"","outcome":""},"award_category":"","opportunities":[]}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Be part of a global community of readers and writers, all connected through the power of story.":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href='/terms'>Terms of Service</a> and <a href='/privacy'>Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Username":[""],"E-mail":[""],"Password":[""],"Birthday":[""],"We ask for your date of birth so you can have the right Wattpad experience for your age.":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Sign in.":[""],"Forgot password?":[""],"Facebook":[""],"Google":[""],"Show":[""],"Month":[""],"Day":[""],"Year":[""],"Story may contain graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes.":[""],"Learn more about our content guidelines":[""],"Mature":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
